Photographing groups of people typically involves gathering all of the people together at a single time and place, and capturing one or more photographs of the people while they are gathered together. Various groups can be photographed in this manner. For example, a group may consist of a family, a sports team, employees of a business, and the like.
The difficulties in obtaining a high quality group photograph are numerous. To begin, it is often difficult to gather all of the appropriate people together at the same time. If they cannot be gathered together, certain people may be missing in the photograph. It can also be very difficult to simultaneously coordinate the expressions of people in the photograph so that they all have appropriate facial expressions at the time that the photograph is taken.
Another difficulty with such group photographs is that they cannot be updated or modified without repeating the group photography session with the full set of people. So, for example, when an employee leaves a company, or a new employee is hired, the group photograph must be retaken with the current set of employees.